masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiary
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Bestiary’s appearance has the eyes of a hawk, ears of a bat, face of a dog, arms of a gorilla and legs of a cat. Most of the time, he wears a hoodie to be able to hide his face when cameras are coming, and also wears baggy pants to hide his cat legs. He doesn’t wear any shoes, and his hoodie has no sleeves because his arms are too big. After the events of Zodiac City, Bestiary was cured and he became human again. Powers All of his powers relate to his animal parts. He has enhanced senses beyond normal humans. He is even able to use sonar, smell the most specific aromas and hear things from miles away. He is also extremely strong, capable of holding up collapsing buildings. After he was cured, he has since lost his powers. Background Pre-Halycon Born in the hospital of Halcyon City as a normal, healthy baby boy, he always had a normal, fun and loving life. Playing with his older sister Julia, going to school and even going to comic cons. Always having a knack for science, he wanted to become a professor in physics. Then, when walking back to school, he got hit by a car. He was 13 years old at the time. The ambulance arrived, however, it wasn’t from the hospital. It was a G.R.E.Y. vehicle disguised to collect different victims for genetic research. Because of this, his family believed that he died in the accident. Broken because of the news, they lived their life as normal as possible. Meanwhile, Bestiary was being cared for in a secret G.R.E.Y. facility, with broken limbs, a few broken ribs and a concussion. He was a perfect candidate for G.R.E.Y.’s nefarious plan. They needed genetic material to create a human/animal hybrid. So they gave Bestiary different animal parts. This took G.R.E.Y. almost 2 years. Then, a group of teenage superheroes infiltrated the facility, giving Bestiary the opportunity to escape. Without trying to show himself to the group, he was able to escape. Searching for his way home, he was thinking how to show himself to his family. Because he knew that his family thought that he was dead. But he had nowhere else to go. The first one he saw was his sister. Not knowing who this creature was, she almost called the cops, however Bestiary was able to tell her things that no one else could’ve known. He told her about their favourite game they used to play and the fun they had at conventions. Shook by all this, she knew it was her brother and listened to his story, and tried to come up with a way to break it to their parents. After a few days, he was finally able to be welcomed back by his parents. But he still had the problem of not looking human. He wanted to go to school, but was afraid in case he wasn’t accepted. Luckily, his sister helped him with this. But after a few weeks, he finally realised why G.R.E.Y wanted him in the first place. It was for T-Day. G.R.E.Y. had attacked multiple locations in Halcyon City and turned people into human/animal hybrids. He decided to call an old friend of his that was a hero in another city. Flyby Girl. She contacted Cyclone and made it possible for him to join the Big Team. From that day forward, he was known as the hero Bestiary. Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Bestiary Category:B-Verse